


雨季黄咖喱2.

by PuppyLoveisOK



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLoveisOK/pseuds/PuppyLoveisOK
Summary: “拥有重心的感觉就好像爱情，让人充满了归属感”——《风沙星辰》安东尼·德·圣埃克苏佩里
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Kudos: 1





	雨季黄咖喱2.

今年雨下得尤其大，大气层每日每日往下倾注没有尽头的水柱，用力打在屋檐上，窗户上，那声音清脆又沉闷，像是茭白一样，脆爽又柔韧，矛盾的存在。这一场大雨把一切都变得好小，小小的人类，躲在小小的办公室，被白炽灯照亮的房间在阴沉的天里给人带来此时已是深夜九点的错误信号。

邕圣祐喜欢雨天，喜欢这样变得小小的瞬间，在这样的瞬间里可以感受自己切切实实抓住了点什么难以名状的令人安心的事物。他往后靠了靠往休息室望去，那里有窗。窗紧紧闭着，雨像摇滚乐手的鼓点一样砸上来，摊开，往下流，这个过程重复得太频繁，窗户被挂了一层永动的水帘。暴雨时的午后，天泛着黄 ，依稀记得很久以前化学老师说过雨天泛黄的原因，是打雷闪电过程中氮气怎么着了来着？

嘛…不重要，还有三十分钟就下班了，下午监护室病人病情都很平稳，没有什么紧急状况，和姜丹尼尔在休息室吃完午饭，趴在桌上小憩一会儿，处理处理没写完的文件，一晃眼下午就过去了。分针距离6还有五小格，晚班同事换好衣服出来准备查房交接病人。路过姜丹尼尔工位看他一动不动，扯了扯他袖子，姜丹尼尔这才注意到主任和晚班同事都准备好了，急忙跟出去。

交接班一如往常，交代补液注意事项，24小时出入量云云，3床那个上了ECMO的青年，双眼依然没有聚焦在任何事物上，只是那么睁着，那么苍白地睁着。主任嘱咐护士给上了金霉素眼膏，盖上凡士林纱布，还能撑多久呢。

-  
“哥，你先回去吧，我还有两个小节没写完”，回到办公室，姜丹尼尔对脱着白大衣往休息室走的邕圣祐说。邕圣祐背影顿了一下，又继续往前走，脱完白大衣，转过身来，侧靠着休息室门框。

“小节，很急吗 ”  
“不急，只是正好在状态，想写完再走”  
“你没带伞吧，今早出门还是大晴天”  
“嗯” 姜丹尼尔木木地回答，没料到邕圣祐嘴里会蹦出这样的话语  
“走吧，跟我一起回去了”  
“……”，怎么回事？平时不这样啊…  
眼见姜丹尼尔脑袋上都快冒出问号了  
“你不是没伞么，淋成落汤鸡湿的还是家里地板”  
“别废话了，快走”

自从邕圣祐、黄旼炫毕业进医院，他们四人就一起租了个四居室，一起住算来都快有5个年头了。黄旼炫和金在奂每天黏在一起上下班，因为监护室特殊的排班制，日程合得来，邕圣祐就和姜丹尼尔一起去上班（邕圣祐开车载他），合不来姜丹尼尔就搭地铁上班。今天正好轮到邕圣祐打扫客厅卫生。

别废话了？明明你说的比我多好吧。怎么回事，突如其来的关心？姜丹尼尔把文件保存好，关上电脑，几步进入休息室，挤到邕圣祐身边打开储物柜，脱白大衣，拿背包。储物柜在双层床脚与墙壁间的空隙，刚好够两个人站的空间。邕圣祐的柜子在左，姜丹尼尔的在右。手臂蹭到一起时，邕圣祐转头斜了姜丹尼尔一眼，明明知道这里这么窄，总是要挤过来，是狗吗。虽然也不到讨厌的地步，总是这样，积压的不悦偶尔也需要通过一记眼刀来释放。

邕圣祐整理完钻出那个狭小的空间，坐到高低床下层，抱着包划手机。姜丹尼尔瞥眼看到邕圣祐这幅模样，嘴角便飘了上去。像猫咪一样，不喜欢领地被侵入，被打扰会轻微炸毛，阴天要抱着包取暖，酷夏又抱着冰饮不撒手。

所谓狗爱窄处猫爱热处啊，哥，不知道吗？

“走吧，圣祐”，姜丹尼尔关上柜门，看向邕圣祐说到。

-  
拥挤的电梯厢，望着姜丹尼尔后颈修得整整齐齐的发线，想到了中午那个刚淋过雨跑来的圆滚滚脑袋，因为被雨水沾湿，散发着比平时要浓郁的香味，明明和自己用的同一种洗发水，为什么那时候闻起来就那样让人心动，让人在那样紧急的关头里甚至动摇了一瞬间。

这么让人在意完全是犯规啊，本来就该是这么让人在意的存在吗，现在这个年纪了也是吗。

搞不明白，从来都搞不明白。

人们在大多在1楼下了电梯，只留下他俩和一位不认识的同事在电梯里继续往地下前行。邕圣祐沉默地思索着什么一言不发，姜丹尼尔也只是跟着他身后朝熟悉的车位走去，两人各拉开一侧车门坐进去，又同时转身放包，脸与脸在相距五厘米的距离停下，姜丹尼尔坐了回去，笑了几下缓和氛围，邕圣祐转身回来时说，“拿给我吧，我给你放”。再度转过身来，系好安全带，启动引擎出发。

“走了”  
“嗯”

雨还在下，一直下，下到让人短暂地无视了它的存在。

车子驶出地下停车场，雨刷勤奋地工作着，刷走这一波雨水，下一波又迅速附上来。开过两个红绿灯，姜丹尼尔偏头看邕圣祐，他依然保持拒绝交流的状态。

这是怎么了呢，叫我一起回家的是他，一句话不说的也是他。啊，得想想办法才行。

“吃黑森林吗”  
“好久没吃sel饭店”，邕圣祐突然打破了沉默，以并不带商量余地的语气提出了吃蛋糕提议。

“雨挺大的不是吗”，姜丹尼尔软绵绵地答到，“行车不安全……” （本人写文：科三实录）

“黑森林不就是要下雨天吃吗”，圣祐不知道，圣祐编的。

“是吗？”，从来没听过呢。

“嗯，没错”，我也是第一次说呢。

“那开车小心”

车开到小巷停住，邕圣祐够身到后座翻找出雨伞，“你坐车上等我”。

从车头前绕到副驾旁，打开车门，“快下来”。

姜丹尼尔钻到伞下，一把单人雨伞对于两个成年男性来说，无论如何都过于狭窄了，如果不面对面的话是不可能同时把两个人收纳到伞下的。

邕圣祐又打开了静音模式，举着伞站在雨里一动不动。

“哥，不走吗，有什么忘在车上了吗”，看着邕圣祐甚至有些许用力痕迹的嘴角，姜丹尼尔忍不住发问了，再不走的话要淋湿了。

“当然要走”，问题要怎么走，面对面踱步移动到蛋糕屋吗，这也太奇怪了，邕圣祐咬着下唇在心里嘀嘀咕咕。

“那快走吧”，姜丹尼尔搂过邕圣祐，向着蛋糕屋大步走去。

邕圣祐虽然腿长，但走路方法总归不是姜丹尼尔那样一脚从首尔跨到釜山式的大跨步，突然被搂着在雨中行走，步伐也变得慌乱起来。不是为了不要靠太近而烦恼吗，怎么反而比烦恼中的距离还要近？这就是釜山男的剧本走向吗？幸好伞还拿在自己手上，否则除了缭乱的脚步，手也得无处安放。

感受着呼向自己的热气，和紧握肩头的手心，他好暖和啊，被一个暖炉包裹着在雨中行走一样。

-  
“要两份黑森林”  
“嗯，在这里吃，移动支付”  
“嗯嗯，谢谢”

这是一家老牌饭店的蛋糕屋，店面小，临街，生意很好，顾客愁买他们不愁卖的程度。店里除了盛放蛋糕的冰柜以及其他设施，大多数食客都外带蛋糕，供顾客使用的只有两张桌子，四把椅子，甚至连这也是近年来才有的，店家总是鼓励大家买了快回家吃。

“两份黑森林，请慢用”  
“谢谢”

“我记得你以前经常吃黑森林”  
“你说德国甜点师如果不按配方来做的话要被关店，还得进监狱对吧”  
“因为是被保护的甜点？”

“哈哈，你还记得啊哥，其实也不太清楚是不是真的那么严格呢”  
“那段时间沉迷于黑森林，就在百科上查了资料，没想是个有背景的蛋糕哈哈哈哈哈”  
“就拿来当作冷知识炫耀了”

「黑森林蛋糕在德文里全名"Schwarzwaelder" 即为黑森林，是受德国法律保护的甜点之一。蛋糕的雏形最早出现于德国西南部黑森林地区，从巴登巴登往南一直到弗莱堡一带，都属黑森林区。相传，每当樱桃丰收时，农妇们除了将过剩的樱桃制成果酱外，在做蛋糕时，也会大方地将樱桃一颗颗塞在蛋糕的夹层里，或是作为装饰细心地点缀在蛋糕的表面。而在打制蛋糕的鲜奶油时，更会加入大量樱桃汁。制作蛋糕坯时，面糊中也加入樱桃汁和樱桃酒。」

百科里的资料这么告诉当时的姜丹尼尔，当时的姜丹尼尔这么转述给了陪他一起吃蛋糕的邕圣祐。

“唔，的确是值得炫耀的冷知识”

“让我一直记到了现在”，值得的究竟是冷知识，还是那时候一起尝过的果香和酒味，自己明明更喜欢吃更甜些的，究竟是从什么时候开始，提到吃蛋糕，下意识里想到的都是黑森林。邕圣祐望着被雨水模糊了的玻璃门，对面放学的高中生匆匆的脚步和飞溅起来的水滴想到。下雨天空气里独有的清爽气息，和嘴里黑森林的酸甜醇香的味道混合在一起，为什么雨天要吃黑森林呢？

舀了一勺底层有朗姆酒的部分放到嘴里，对面的高中生吃这个蛋糕没问题吗？想起自己高中时也非常喜欢吃雪糕巨头之一推出的朗姆酒葡萄干冰淇淋，也从来没有大人管过。

那应该没问题吧。

“哈哈是吧，还有还有，哥你知道吗……”姜丹尼尔好像一直在对面说着些什么有趣的事情，可邕圣祐一个字都没听进去。

“中午，不是给我买了珍奶吗”  
“所以，这算回礼”，邕圣祐又再度唐突地切入个人发言

“诶，哥不要那么客气嘛，又不是第一天认识了，我们是一杯奶茶都不可以亏欠的关系吗”

嗯，不是在客气珍奶，是在客气那时候的洗发水香味。

“还有，也不想整理你可能会弄湿的地板”’  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哥你好过分啊哈哈哈”

邕圣祐也笑着，配合着这个貌似轻快的氛围。

我们要相互亏欠，要不然凭何怀念。

-  
刚回到住处，金在奂便蹦到玄关，质问他俩去哪了，明明今天都是白班，怎么比自己和黄旼炫回来那么晚。因为今天下雨，还很想吃丹尼尔煮的土豆汤呢。

“在奂，抱歉啦，反正最近总有下不完的雨，下次煮给你喝啊”

“嘛，这次就先放过你，又不知道和圣祐哥去那里鬼混了，明明中午才…”

姜丹尼尔和金在奂嬉闹的间隙，邕圣祐已经换完鞋回自己的房间去了。圣祐哥今天，真的非常阴晴不定啊。

邕圣祐回到房间，放好包，靠着床沿坐了下去，把头埋进膝盖里。雨还没有停，像是上帝指挥着看不到休止符的长长交响乐。

自己究竟想要怎样呢。

那个3号床的青年，正是和自己一样大的年纪。万一，万一自己明天睁不开眼了，去到那边的世界，会后悔那些口是心非的别扭吗，会后悔为什么不对他再坦诚一些吗，为什么总是把握不住和他相处的安全距离。这些年来，自己从没不爱他不是吗？

不管愿不愿意承认，自己一直在爱他。有时候可以放任友情把这份爱撕扯吞咬进去；有时候看到他身边的人有嫉妒得发狂，再报复般随意地刷新交友软件，随意地和人见面。每一任交往对象都以「真是搞不清楚你在想些什么」，或者「为什么不能让我离你再近一些」这样的在自己眼里甚是幼稚的质问而愤怒地离开自己。我们开始见面的时候不是约定好各取所需的吗，现在又质问我这些难道不可笑吗。

其实我也搞不清楚啊，如果能搞清楚的话，我也不想这样。自己爱了这么多年的对象，正在追求自己，这为什么让自己觉得如此不知所措呢。

又或者，什么才是爱呢，你们的是爱吗，我的这是爱吗，爱让人如此混乱不堪，可怕，和自私吗。

-  
“圣祐，吃饭了”，姜丹尼尔的声音混着敲门声传过来，闷闷的，让人心安。

“嗯，知道了”

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> 「love is messy, horrible, and selfish…and bold.」—— The Half of It
> 
> 🎵- 흔들리는 꽃들 속에서 네 샴푸향이 느껴진거야  
> 在摇曳的花丛中感受到你的洗发水香味  
> 🎵- 匆匆那年
> 
> 其实最适合本章氛围的是：专辑 🎵- And July


End file.
